Trost Academy
by KrystalKisses
Summary: Welcome to Trost Academy. A new private school for students seeking to join military containing a three year program for all second year students. Contains Eremika, Aruani, Levihan, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Trost Academy. A new private school for students seeking to join military containing a three year program available to all second year students. Now since the school was fairly new, the majority of the teachers were current military members who were expecting much from their students. Which clearly meant disappointment after disappointment.

* * *

Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman were the only people outside of his family that he would die for. They're his best friends in the world and he loved them, but even Armin has his limits. After weeks of constant embarrassment, he decided that he was going to drop out of the academy. Surely, his parents will be a bit disappointed, but Mikasa and especially Eren would be very disappointed. Eren, had this dream that after they graduated at the top of the class at this school, they would be able to travel the world together. Mikasa on the other hand, would only care if he went because that was Eren's dream. Unlike the two of them, Armin was struggling not to embarrass himself anytime he spoke. He would do much better focusing on medical studies like his father had, but his passion just wasn't there. He already made up his mind but he-

…

He was face down on the ground. He knew he should have stayed inside today. He was aware that there was supposed to be a heavy storm and running in the woods would not be suggested in these conditions. The storm only continued to worsen. The muddy ground was helping either, the mud had gotten under his raincoat and all over the front of his pants. He was wondering if this was even worth it. These runs have done absolutely nothing for him since he still finishes last in class. When he returned home, he was going to tell his parents he was quitting this school. Maybe he could find a way to drop out before tomorrow. He wasn't aware that anyone else would be running in such conditions, or at least he wasn't until his hood was lifted from his head. Rain dripped off her hood as she stared, apparently feeling no shame whatsoever. He began to nervously laugh, why a random girl would stop and lift his hood off. She continued to stare, as if she was going to stare until he removed himself from the ground. He felt her thumb wipe under his eye, as the cold mud from his face was no longer there and her warm touch lingered in its place. She let go of his hood and he saw her stand back up, then it clicked and he recognized her.

"Annie!"

* * *

The walk to school had been unbearable. Ruth had offered her a ride, but she didn't want to the inconvenience her know that Ruth had a client to represent at courthouse. She only had to wait a couple of weeks before she could ride the undeniably beautiful motorcycle that Ruth had waiting for her. She could already imagine how riding that majestic beauty would do wonders on a hot day like this. Her helmet off as she flew down road with her hair flowing behind her as she had not a care in the world. Did she mention how wonderful it would be on a hot day like this? Yesterday there was a massive storm, now it was hotter than Squad Leader Levi and Commander Smith…not that she noticed. The itchy school uniform had been bothering her the entire walk, she couldn't understand why the girls were not allowed to wear pants. Maybe they assumed that they wouldn't be able wouldn't be able to differentiate between the male and female students here, sometimes even she couldn't if it weren't for the skirts and pants. She sighed as she walked into the building and felt the wonderful cold air on her bare skin. Her pleasure seemed to be cut short, as the incredible Hulk made his appearance in front of her. Bertolt and Reiner, no correction, Reiner might just be the most annoying human being alive.

"You look hot."

She ignored him. Poor little Bertolt look so uncomfortable, but he always did so that wasn't really anything new.

"If you need, Bertl and I would be more than happy to pick you up."

"You aren't allowed to get your licenses yet."

"Nobody has to know." She pretended to start shuffling books around to have a reason to abandon this already doomed attempt at a conversation.

"Are you still upset with us?" the question shouldn't have come as a shock but no matter how many times he asked her, she was still just as surprised as the first time.

"You were ten." She says as she shuts her locker and attempts to make a quick escape before Bertolt started apologizing.

"We're s-sorry for not-"

"Hey guys! I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Poor little Armin interrupted at the perfect time.

"No, you're not interrupting."

"Oh well I just wanted to thank you for yesterday." He said turning to Annie.

"Yesterday?"

"Annie helped me after I had fallen in the storm. She even helped clean me up and I'm grateful." Why was he still talking? Especially to Reiner of all people.

"Well enjoy you're talk, Armin. Me and Bertl here have class to attend." Reiner said, excusing himself and Bertholdt from the conversation. He sent a small wink to Annie which prompted her to roll her eyes.

"I was here to thank you for helping me yesterday." She's positive that she heard him tell Reiner this a moment ago.

"Okay." She felt heat rising to her cheeks as he stood a little bit too close.

"Annie? Are you alright? Your face seems a little-" He was on his back, really his shoulders, before he even got to state finish his sentence.

* * *

His shoulders were still hurting from the flip he suffered at the hands of Annie. He had expected her to seem uncomfortable, she normally did when he tried to talk to her, but he didn't expect her to assault him. That was completely out of line, even for him. He was going to address her about it but he decided against being embarrassed for the second time today that morning.

"Are you coming with us, Armin?"

He was pretty sure Eren was talking about attending their next class with Shardis, but he couldn't stop thinking about his certain dilemma. Would he be going with them? Would he stay? He has yet to tell anyone yet about him choosing to quit although he was certain that's what he would do? Is it the right time to tell them of his decision? Or should he wait for a more appropriate time? He knows he sounds like a drama queen, but he couldn't help it.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Eren attempted to question it, but Armin assured him that he was fine and would be out soon. With Eren and Mikasa heading to class, he was free to make it to his favorite teacher's room. He was certain she was free this period, so he would go and see if she had the time to listen to his dilemma.

"What are you doing?"

"Annie!" She didn't react even the slightest to her name being yelled the slightest. She had the same blank stare that let him know that she was unbothered by anything he said.

"Why aren't you in class?"

She wasn't expecting to spend the entire period with Armin. When she stopped him in the hallway, it was pure boredom that caused her to even want to speak to anyone. But when she saw the good little boy who has never been late to a single class in his entire life skipping, it peaked her interests. She wasn't expecting him to actually follow her to the roof, nor was she expecting him to tell her his problems in life like how he was going to dropout before the first semester even finished. It bothered her somewhat, to see such an innocent person quit so easily. A person who has never seen the horrors of the world is so ready to quit at such a simple task and that just didn't make sense to her.

"You're actually a nice person, aren't you Annie?"

"What?"

"After you flipped me earlier, I wasn't so sure. But now I know that you are."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, she wasn't even really sure how to reply to complements period. His bright blue eyes were smiling down at her and suddenly she forgot he even complemented her and wondered how the hell he was so short, yet he was still taller than her. He looked like a prepubescent kid that reads books all day and loves to wear sweater vests. They were walking down the hall to the cafeteria for lunch, and she couldn't just help but notice that the only way she could ever be tall is with five inch stilettos.

"It's hard to tell what you're thinking."

"Why would you say that?"

"You have a blank face towards everything. You look at everything as if you are to refrain to becoming attached to anything." Did he ever shut up?

"Armin! Where were you man? We've been-…Hello Annie." She didn't acknowledge Eren's presence, but she did mutter something along the lines of goodbye before she drifted off to her own table.

"Was that Armin you were walking with, Annie? I didn't know you guys talk."

"I'm not prepared to deal with your shit today, Mina."

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

They were adorable; they were everyone's relationship goals. They always walked together as other couples stood and watched in awe. They connected like no other couple at their school and their relationship was even supported by faculty members in the academy. There was just one tiny problem, they were not a couple. Yes, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager were not a couple. They lived in the same house, they spent the majority of their time together directly next to each other, but they were not a couple. Mikasa wasn't one to question it, his family had done everything to give her a comfortable lifestyle and she wasn't going to ruin no matter how bad EVERYONE could see how desperately she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. He didn't seem to appreciate her. Not that it bothered her much, she did owe him her life. Personally, she hated this school. Before her and Eren came here, his passion was a rare quality that many people either disliked him or avoided him for. Now, everyone had the same mentality he does which makes him get along with every single student. It bothered her, she didn't want Eren to be lonely but she didn't like herself being lonely either. Eren no longer just spoke with her or Armin, but branched out to every student like he was getting paid millions for it. She wonders if she's just exaggerating or if Eren had been driving her insane. She's always been overprotective, so she didn't understand he would get so offended now and swear he can take care of himself. He had even gotten so mad at her once that he avoided speaking to her for a day. It just wasn't the same anymore, it was like he didn't want to be around her anymore. She's aware of how ridiculous she sounds and grips the silk red scarf wrapped around her neck. She only wishes for him to treat her how he used to.

"You should tie your hair up." Eren said as he pulled a hair tie out of her locker. "If we're going into combat, you wouldn't want your hair in the way." She mumbled out a thank you as she lifted her dark locks in order to tie them up.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's go to class."

* * *

He had been training with Reiner for the majority of the period. Apparently, Advanced Combat was offered at their school, and of course Eren wanted to participate. In his opinion, Reiner was the best guy to train with. He was a muscle meathead who had no problem throwing a punch, unlike his insanely tall step-brother, Bertholdt. They had been going back and forth, attacking each other with fake daggers, and slamming each other down on the roof ground.

"Look who's skipping again. Reiner said with a hint of mischief in his voice. It was the girl who was with Armin early, Annie if he recalled. Reiner had left him to go approach the girl who was heading in their direction. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen her fight a single time, he wasn't even aware that she was in their class since she never came.

"You should start taking training more seriously. Slacking off all period isn't going to help you, your height, or your horrible combat skills." That was a little too harsh on Reiner's part. Maybe she didn't come to class because of being teased.

"That was a little too harsh, Reiner." Eren didn't realize he was a few feet away from a vicious female beast. She was upset, no she was pissed. "Eren, are you ready to fight her?"

"What do I have to do with this?"

"I thought you loved surprises." K Reiner said as he shoved Eren forward.

"Do you know how the exercise works?" He didn't get a reply. She to her stance and before he could even start, he was on the ground.

"You're supposed to take the dagger, Annie." He wondered if this is what gymnastics felt like because he was getting flipped and crashing everywhere.

She wondered if this was what being a yandere girl was like. Being so angry that anger can't even begin to describe it. Feeling jealousy shake uncontrollably in your body. She couldn't control herself when the little blonde straddled herself on top of Eren as part of the training exercise. There was no part of the exercise where a person should be straddling the other. She wanted to know exactly what she was doing and why the hell she was doing it. She watched as she detached herself from Eren, then planting Reiner on the floor. Mikasa wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she did not at all appreciate the way Annie looked at him when he called her name. She heard Armin call her name by chose to ignore it, as what she was witnessing was far more important than the training exercise they were doing.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"My dad."

"It's really cool. Can you teach it to me?" Annie didn't strike her as the smiling type. She thought of her more like the girl with heavy eyeliner in dark clothes who hated the world and swore that the world was her enemy and that no one understands her. Yet her she was, walking with Eren in her direction and smiled at his statement.

"Alright." She made eye contact with her. "Beasts aren't welcomed."

* * *

It didn't take a genius to tell Mikasa wasn't acting like herself. She wasn't hasn't even looked him in the eye since lunch. She sat next to him, but she hasn't said a word to him. Whenever he asked her if something was bothering her, she shook her head without even looking him in the eye. Maybe she was upset with something he had said earlier. Did she catch him dancing to Ed Sheeran again?

"You know Mikasa, it makes me sad seeing you upset." She didn't respond. She probably knew he was just saying something to make her have some kind of reaction. He wasn't lying, seeing Mikasa upset didn't sit to well with him and he would play with her scarf until she felt better. Just then, a horse appeared out of nowhere.

"May I say that you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen?" Eren learns something new every day, for example, he learned that horses can now speak.

"Thank you." She mumbled out without looking up from her paper.

"What's your name?" Eren could hear his own blood boiling, it actually had a very pleasant sound.

"Mikasa." He did not understand why she was replying back to him. He was a damn horse after all.

"I'm Jean Kirstein." Wow the horse has a legal name. "May I have the honor of receiving your number?"

"She's not interested horse-face. Get lost."


	3. Chapter 3

She was annoying as hell. She was always on the move, too enthusiastic about everything, and a sloppy mess. He could never find the time away from her because she would just waltz in like she owned the damn place and aggravate the damn hell out of him. She was a piece of shit, but she was his piece of shit. He cleaned up after her as she brought enthusiasm to everything they did together. They balanced each other out, or at least they used to.

"It's just a broom, Levi!"

"Claire was never just a broom."

Claire was his best friend. She understood him and literally swept all his problems away. Her long, hazel brown bristles brushed across the floor with such elegance only he could understand. Claire was perfection in his eyes, never letting him down no matter how many times he used her. Now, she was broken (Farlan style). He would never be able to find someone like her.

"Well then I guess you should have accepted my requested."

"I'm not having sex with you on my desk, Hanji."

"Why not?"

"It's disgusting." And the fact that she broke his one true love.

Whoosh…

"It's clean now." Hanji pushed all of his neatly organized stacks of papers on the floor. Maybe today just wasn't his day. He didn't speak a word, he just began picking up all the fallen papers.

"Why are you cleaning when I'm here?"

He debated whether he should kill her or take her. The way she lied back on his desk with her shirt opened seriously made him question it. When he saw Claire lying on the floor, broken, he completely discarded the thought and wondered exactly how much trouble he would get in for killing Erwin's second in command. She released an exasperated sigh, before getting of the desk and started to help him pick up the papers.

"We could have a lot more fun if you would just listen to me you know."

"Shut up shitty-glasses."

"Hey Levi, can you reach the top shelf yet?" He pinned her on the desk. Screw Erwin, he's killing her.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Before or after sex?"

* * *

She just might be the luckiest woman in the world. She had the highest IQ of her generation, she is, or at least formerly was, a high ranking military squad leader, she had that overwhelming passion that a person was either annoyed or intrigued by, and then there was Levi. After all the years she's known him, she never expected them to turn into anything more than comrades. She doesn't know when things changed; she only knew they were official together when she was up at two in the morning in nothing but a large T-shirt, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Her purpose in life was to be brilliant. She wanted to make a change in the world and that's what drove her to join the military. Now, she still wanted to be brilliant, but she only wanted to be brilliant with the angry little Heichou by her side.

"What are you thinking about, four eyes?" He was horrible creating nicknames yet he always found one that it was supposed to be an insult.

"About how wonderful you are." She smiled as Levi's cheeks became flushed with an adorable shade of pink.

"I told you don't complement me."

"But you're so adorable that I can't resist."

"Get out."

"Aww, you're going to kick me out after the moment we just had." She was still sitting on his desk, shirt unbuttoned, unlike her, Levi finished dressing a few moments ago while all she had on was a bra.

"We both have a next class."

She couldn't have been any happier. His presence has the most positive effect on her attitude and she completely understands why. Hanji Zoё was in selflessly in love with Rivialle Ackerman and there was no other way to put it. Hearing his voice, being in such close proximity with him, when he simply looked her in the eye she would melt. Getting lost in thought, he kissed her on her forehead.

"Stop thinking so much."

"Not everyone is as simple minded as you, Levi."

"Get out."

* * *

He was internally dying. He can't say he hates children, but he REALLY hates children. These children were loud, obnoxious, spoiled, and incredibly annoying. What he couldn't understand was how every single one of his students feared him, but couldn't shut their mouths for a minute to let him speak. Except for Mikasa, maybe extreme intelligence and magnificent behavior were an Ackerman trait. He wants to kill the Yeager kid, but he's more than positive that the little Ackerman would eat his soul. Then there was a wild horse in the class. He was nowhere near as troublesome as Yeager, but was still a nuisance none the less. There was a girl, Braus, who was inhaling food in the back of the class, which meant she was dropping crumbs…

"Braus." The entire class fell silent when he spoke, the poor girl looked horrified. "No eating in class."

The girl couldn't even say anything, probably due to the overwhelming amount of food in her mouth. She nodded viciously, seeming as if she was going to cry. Now where he was…..there was two girls sitting in the back together and one of them was him in a female's body. She was angry, mean, and cold, regardless of who she was talking to, yet she was always kind to that same girl. Besides her kind nature towards the little girl, she was ruthless and she was his spirit animal.

"Throw or don't throw the ball, Braun. Know that one of your choices will have a dire consequence."

He loved letting people believe they have options, no one could ever say he forced them into anything because he would lead them to believe they had a choice and it was their decision, not his. The big guy took a seat along with his shy little friend. The class had been asked to create a custom weapon, not a hard task at all. He supplied the glass with very little, and told them to make a weapon. They only one with a decent weapon was Ackerman and maybe Reiner. He was trying to figure out exactly how many of them will actually survive in the military. The bell rang and he instructed them to leave their "weapons" on their desk. He would have to analyze all these failures work later. Maybe he could just fail them all and spend time with Hanji.

"Mr. Ackerman? May I speak with you for a moment, sir?" He hates kids.

"What is it, Yeager?" He doesn't get paid enough for this. No, he gets paid VERY well for this.

"I wanted to know if you are willing to teach me the ways of the soldier." This was the first time he sounded serious.

"Why? You're in a military school."

"Because in order to become the best, a person must learn from the best." He said as if flattery would get him anywhere. Mikasa was waiting for him at the door, as even she was even she was nervously waiting for a response.

"Tell your girlfriend to give you a moment."

* * *

Armin Arlet was seriously her favorite students ever. He didn't mind her verbose talks on science, he always supported his argument with facts, and he had the highest grade in her class. He could sit there and listen to her talk about the experiments all day and not lose interest even once. He always came up with a creative solutions to all of his problems and he was friendly with all the students in the class. There was no reason not to love him. Then there was Annie Leonhardt and she simply adored the girl. She was quiet and mean, but once she got rid of her unfriendly demeanor, she was the sweetest little girl ever. She was registered as her fourth period assistant and she was amazing. She didn't really do anything and she could tell she cared nothing about anything science related, but she would listen to her and offer to help her although Hanji was never really one that needed help. She could tell that Annie was just a scared little girl that needed a little guidance here and there, but overall it was like having a daughter you only see at school. So when she saw Armin make his way to sit and speak with Annie, she almost cried a tear. In fact, she did cry, a couple of tears. She had given them the task of making a 3D model of the extinct race called Titans, and after much pleading from the class, she allowed them to work in pairs. Since she already felt like humanity's greatest matchmaker, why not play it up a little more?

"Armin, Annie, my desk please." Ah yes, they were going to be together, she ships it.

"Armin I would like you to tutor Annie." She looked shocked, but not for long. The poor girl looked slightly embarrassed, but more angry than embarrassed.

"I'm acing this class." It was more a question than a statement.

"So then you guys can be study buddies!" Annie looked more pissed than pleased, but she would thank her in the long run.

"Squad Leader Hanji, I don't think Annie really needs my help."

"It wasn't up for discussion."


	4. Chapter 4

He was nervously standing at the door waiting for her to answer. He had taken professor Hanji seriously when she suggested him to tutor Annie. He had demanded or in better terms, pleaded, with Annie until she agreed to allow him to tutor her. After some awkward conversation, she had agreed for him to come to her house. She lived in a really nice area. She lived directly across from an open park that was most likely empty due to the significant drop in the weather. She was taking long to answer, did he have the wrong address? It was confirmed when a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Good afternoon miss, does an Annie Leondhardt live here?" He could never go wrong with being too polite. He seemed to have caught the woman off guard, the woman narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke.

"Come in. Annie your friend is here!"

He tried his best to direct his attention somewhere to avoid his discomfort, but he couldn't the moment he saw Annie. He couldn't say she looked any different from before, rather it was the circumstance that made him uncomfortable. There were only four widely respected females who attended their school. Mikasa was the perfectionist who excelled in every area. Krista was the nice girl who everyone seemed to be in favor of. Sasha was the kind, safety hazard who everyone loved unless they had food. Then there was Annie, the brute who hates everyone. Now he was standing in the brute's house and he couldn't seem to shake his nervousness. He stared at the pictures on the wall. There was one with her and a female he had never seen before. The girl with the catty appearance was had lifted Annie in the air, smiling brightly despite her sneaky appearance, while Annie looked disinterested as always. One was of the woman who had answer the door in a long dress with another woman beside her. The last one was a picture of the woman with Annie; she was holding a trophy in her hand.

"She does Muay Thai. That picture was taken after she won the national tournament last year." Ruth said, referring to the picture of her hugging a smiling Annie.

"Don't you have to be at court, Ruth?" Ruth….He addressed his mother as mom.

"Ah, yes. Don't stay up too late you two." Then she left him alone with Annie.

* * *

It was clear that he was nervous. It didn't take a genius to notice the nervous sweating or the embarrassment blushes. It was worse than she had ever seen Bertolt. He tried to tutor her, but he can't really tutor her when she already knows all of the material. They've been sitting in silence for the past half hour, so Annie decided she was going to do something more productive with her time. She hasn't exactly thanked Ruth recently for continuing to give her a comfortable lifestyle, and she knew that Ruth loved her baking. She searched the cabinets and fridge for the necessary materials, as she was pretty sure Armin was staring at her.

"Annie? What are you doing?"

"Baking."

"Would you mind if I helped?" Of course she did. She motioned towards the sink for him to wash his hands.

"What are we making?"

"Lemon cake." She remembered that lemon was Ruth's most favorite thing in the world, as she would eat or smell anything that had anything to do with a lemon. Annie wasn't so bad as a substitute daughter.

"You must enjoy baking."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're measuring without instructions."

There was silence, but it was no longer awkward. It was a comfortable silence and they only time they spoke was when Annie was instructing Armin. It was actually fun having him there and he was putting the batter into the oven. She was washing her hands and preparing to wash all of the bowls they had used.

"Annie." She turned as she was hit with a white powder. Flour. He was going to die.

* * *

He was sure he was going to die. He knew Annie wasn't the playful type, yet he still threw some flour at her. Should he plead for mercy and at least ask to call his parents? She didn't look like she would let him. Her entire face became dark and frightening. How was she going to explain his death to the police? I killed him because he threw flour at my face? He was accepting the fact that he was going to die, except he didn't die. He was hit with a handful of what seemed like sugar.

"Why are you laughing?" She sounded so serious but he just couldn't help it. Annie Leonhardt, the girl who would break multiple student's bones by just sparring with her, was participating in his little ingredient fight.

"I thought you were going to kill me!"

He couldn't stop laughing. She was so small and angry, yet she was absolutely adorable. She had flour all over the left side of her face and then she didn't look so dark and evil. He threw another hand of flour at her and it turned into an all out war. Before he knew it, he couldn't even name one object in the kitchen that didn't have some kind of flour or powder on it.

"What are you staring at?"

It was the first time he had seen her smile. It wasn't a wide, toothy grin, but rather a small curve of the lip that played beautifully on her small pink lips. Her eyes were wide, and almost as cheerful as the glow emulating from her. Her hair was a mess, as most of her locks fell out of its typical messy bun and were hanging around her face. He couldn't tell if the confidence were this unknown confidence was coming from, he couldn't even tell what was going on between them at the moment. He used his thumb to wipe off the flour from the right side of her face. He felt her tense beneath his touch as her eyes immediately dropped to the floor. She no longer wore usually stoic and cold expression, she was in shock. He lifted her chin slight, wanting her to look at him. She could hardly look him in the eye though he noticed the slight peach blush that was crawling on to her cheeks. He couldn't recall a time he was so close to a girl, and he was sure she could say the same. Her gaze traveled from the floor to his eyes. They sparkled with curiosity and a twinge of fear. He couldn't blame her, as he feared what he would do if he kept staring at her lips. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Annie, I'm home! What happened in here?"

* * *

She hadn't heard from Armin since he came over to tutor her. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but she wasn't too disappointed. Everyone in her life comes and goes so she shouldn't be affected by such a small, minor detail. She was getting into the Erwin x Reader x Levi, until her phone started buzzing uncontrollably.

" _I'm at the door."_

" _I know you got my text answer the door"_

" _I KNOW YOUR GETTING MY FUCKING TEXT ANNIE"_

" _ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!"_

" _YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!"_

She didn't think someone could get so mad over one or five ignored message. The maniac outside started singing for her to answer the door.

"OH PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR! YOU'RE BEING SUCH A BORE. OH PLEASE ANSWER THE DOOR! YOU'RE A LITTLE WHORE!"

She ignored the singing for a while, until she could not take it anymore and could not even be engulfed into the chapter she was in. She stormed downstairs to answer the door.

"Oh thank Sina you came out. I thought I was going to have to climb and knock on your window again. Here, take this, this, and hold that."

She never really liked Hitch. Hitch never really made a good impression, so she never really spoke to her. She screamed jealousy and would put Annie down no matter what she did when she first began attended school. Annie ignored her, but that just seemed to bother her more and more. Then one day, she asked her if they could hang out. She remembers that when she asked her what suddenly would make her think that they could be friends, she told her that if you can't compete with them, then join them. Ever since then, Hitch had this weird idea that they were not only friends, but that they were best friends and she couldn't blame her because she did too. Even after Annie switch to go to military school, Hitch still remained in contact with her. Despite their odd friendship, Hitch always took things a little too far. She would come over unannounced, she would change and sleep in Annie's bed with her, one time, she even brought over clothes from her entire closet so Annie could find something more decent to wear. It looked like that was what she was up to again, as she recognized the flower case to be filled with cosmetics.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping over, duh. Hence the sleeping bag and clothes." She means the four suitcases and two duffle bags.

"You're not moving in."

"That's why it's only enough for one night." Annie just might die. Hitch ran to her room to throw her bags down, then immediately came back.

"Oh, you made cake!"

"You're not sleeping here."

"Yea yea." She bite into a piece of the cake. "You didn't make this, Nostrils. Mom loves the taste of lemon so you always put too much." She calls her mom like it's her mother.

"Get out."

"Geez, what's with that face?"

"I don't like you."

"Awww! Did you know that the only thing worse your horrible personality is your nose? Like can you smell what I'm thinking? Because I think my bitch radar is going off the scale.

She is definitely going to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

Excuse my use of Yeager and Jeager, I have absolutely no idea which one is his actual last name because I see both of them EVERYWHERE.

* * *

One thing Mikasa did not appreciate at all were secrets, especially when it came to her two closes friends. The quiet talking, the incoherent mumbling, the shushed voices were enough to have her screaming. What were they talking about? Why did they have to keep it from her? Was It a boy thing, something she may not understand? Was it about her? She tried her best to look unbothered by Eren and Armin's secrecy. Armin's small blushes, Eren's sly grins, she couldn't tell if she was more upset at the fact she didn't know what they were talking about, or that they were keeping the secret from her.

"Mikasa, do you think Annie's attractive?"

"She's…a human." Eren started whispering yet again to Armin. "Is there something I'm missing here?" With one good shove, Eren had sent Armin off to do who knows what.

"Where's he going?" And a large smile grew on Eren's face.

"He's going to get Annie."

"I do not like her."

She could not stand her. Mikasa was respected for her polite behavior and excellence in all areas. She was everyone's ideal partner due to her clear displays of loyalty to Eren, no matter the situation. Annie was only respected out of fear that she would kick someone's face in. For what she had seen, Annie wasn't a kind girl like the others at all. She was harsh and rude to whoever she came across, and if it weren't for her pretty face and curves, no one would take interest in her at all. She couldn't understand why Eren even wanted to be trained by her. She was brutal; Eren would return home with bruises and she even fractured his rib once. She was mean yet Eren was still kind to her. He would include her during their walks to class together (with poor little Armin pushed off to the side), and he even requested her as his partner in combat. Maybe it was how she actually texted him last night after he had fallen asleep asking for his help.

"She's not as mean as everyone thinks she is."

"I don't believe it."

It wasn't hard to tell that she was hiding something. She saw very few people ever try to talk to her, yet she never pushed away oblivious people. Mikasa noticed when Sasha, Connie, and Mina would speak with her and she never had any sort of malice in her voice towards them. It seemed like a cover for her. She had kind friends who could vouch for her but not smart friends who could see through her.

"Armin's inviting her to lunch with us."

"She won't say yes." She's seen the way she treats Armin, she'd be surprised if Armin comes back with any his limbs intact.

"She walking with him." The sight aggravated her deeply for some reason. She wasn't sure if she was upset at the sight of her or if she was upset because Eren looked so happy to see her.

* * *

He couldn't understand why Mikasa was so visibly upset. He was positive it wasn't the unhealthy atmosphere of fast food because Mikasa was used to it. It couldn't be the guy behind the counter, he was far too kind for Mikasa to be upset with him. He was sure she was upset by Annie's presence, but she couldn't be that angry with her. She continued to dart harsh glares towards the girl who hasn't said anything to her the entire time.

"I'm going to get another drink."

He got a meek okay from Armin, and a death glare from the two girls who were supposed to be becoming friends. He lifted his cup, hoping that his disappearance would somehow get the two talking about something they had in common.

"Do you need help with that?"

She was short. She may have been Armin's height, maybe a bit shorter. Her ruby red hair was in high pigtails and she was dressed in uniform. Her visor blocked almost everything but her chin, and the over-sized employee jacket made her look even short than she actually was. She looked like a kid.

"Getting a drink?" He said as he put his cup under the dispenser that immediately released a flush of pop.

"Yes? No? Damn it, I'm being awkward again." And he took the opportunity to study her face. Everything about her was sharp. From the arch of her eyebrow to the curve of her jaw, she looked a lot older than her height had suggested. But the sharpness of her face had quickly subsided once he caught glimpse of her eyes. They were a soft, sky blue. The shape was doll-like, almost angelic. "I'm sorry was I rambling again?"

"No you weren't."

"I'm sorry my name is Skyla."

"Eren Yeager."

"I'm really sorry Eren. I came over to ask for your number but the only thing I did was succeeded in is making you think I'm a complete weirdo." She said with a short, nervous laugh.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting the self-proclaimed weirdos number." He didn't even have the time to get to his contacts before his phone was snatched out of his hands.

"SKYLA! WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?" He laughed as she jumped upon her name being called suddenly.

"I'm sorry." She said as she handed him his phone back. "Bye, Eren. I hope to see you again soon." And she stared at him with her blue, beady eyes.

"SKYLA!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Mikasa?"

"Yes, Armin?"

She was half-asleep on the couch. Like most weekends, Armin came over and played video games with Eren to their little hearts content. Mikasa would typically read of sew until she feel to sleep on the couch, with Eren and Armin continuing to scream and shout whether they were winning or losing. Now, she and Armin were the ones awake with Eren being the one asleep.

"Do you think Eren thinks of Annie as more than a sparring partner?"

Blink one…..

Blink two…..

Action.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I think it's important for all of us to stay close. I don't want Annie to drive the three of us apart."

…..

So that's what they were talking about earlier.

"Do you not like Annie either?"

"I don't harbor any particular feelings for her." She hated her, but you know.

"Would you be willing to hang out with her next week Friday?"

"What?"

"Her mom is going out of town and I have the academic decathlon on Friday."

"So why would I have to spend time with her?"

"Because she doesn't have that many friends and I wouldn't want her to be lonely."

Why would he care?

Because Eren does…

"So why would I have to keep her company?"

"You don't have to, Mikasa. Eren's free Friday, I can ask him later."

This manipulative piece of shit…..

"Fine."

* * *

Her phone was ringing off the hook. Maybe it was broken. She had accidentally dropped it on the floor when she had fell asleep earlier. He promised he would remember to give it to her later because she would most likely turn the house upside down trying to find it, but it has been bothering the hell out of him and he is trying to sleep. He glanced over at the phone and saw the contact name. Only Horseface would text someone at one in the morning, and the eight message mark wasn't helping him either. He opened her phone as he went through the text.

" _I know it's late."_

" _But I wanted to know if you were free this weekend."_

" _Not as in a date."_

" _But I wanted to catch up on the survival techniques Captain Levi was talking about."_

" _You're the smartest girl in our class"_

" _And it would be an honor learning from you."_

" _Just let me know."_

" _Please."_

He could be the kind person who gives Mikasa her phone and lets her know Jean texted her, but he's not the kind person.

" _She's sorry horse face. She doesn't date guys with vaginas."_

" _Oh if it isn't Yeager bomb bastard. Why do you have Mikasa's phone at one the morning?"_

" _Why the fuck are texting her at one in the morning?"_

" _Because I can now give Mikasa her phone back."_

" _It's Mikasa."_

" _Were you sleeping?"_

" _What do you think she's doing at this time, Horseface?"_

He laughed at Jean's stupidity. What would make him think that Mikasa, his Mikasa, would be interested in wasting her time with someone like him? He looked a fucking horse for crying out loud. It was damn near insulting that he would think that Mikasa would settle for someone like him.

" _Give her the fucking phone Yeager."_

" _Goodnight horseface. I'll let her know you were being an annoying stalker as always."_

He released a small laugh. His delicate Mikasa was never going to be interested in him and Eren would be pleased if he would be pleased if he stopped trying. He glanced over at Mikasa, hoping she was still asleep. Her delicate pink lips were parted as her shirt was rising just above her naval. He smiled to himself, Mikasa would sure be a knockout in a couple of years. Not that he minded. He certainly didn't mind at all.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke to him dressing himself. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was supposed to be sleeping with her, not getting dressed. Maybe he was going to take a leak, but he wouldn't be getting dressed if that was the case. It was possibly that he was going home, but he was home and he wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. It wasn't unusual for him to spend the night or for her to spend the night at his place, however it was definitely unusual for him to be awake in the middle of the night. Not that she would know, she would sleep all night. He opened the door silently, and slipped out as if he has had more than enough practice. She debated what she should do, would she rather give him privacy or see what he was up to? She would obviously choose the latter. She slipped what once was Levi's shirt on as she tried to silently follow her love, who was waiting for her the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Why would you think I'm leaving?"

"Because you're fully dressed and I can't remember a time that you were up this early." He could tell she felt uncomfortable just by the way she was sitting. She was avoiding eye contact which was rather strange for her. "Were you leaving?"

"No." There was something he never felt before between the two of them. Maybe it was the awkward atmosphere that hardly ever happened between the two, or maybe it was the way she seemed frightened to ask any questions. "Is your next question why am I up so early?"

"Something along those lines."

"I don't sleep long."

"Why?"

He wishes she wouldn't have asked that question. He's sure she understands how painful it is to lose loved one, but it pained him even more to talk about it. He excused himself when he heard the kettle, but he knew that he couldn't avoid the conversation for long. He was most likely worrying her, and the thought was confirmed when she followed him into the kitchen. She didn't say anything, she wrapped her slender arms around his torso and he was damn sure she was doing it to brag about her height.

"I have nightmares."

"I guess even humanity's greatest soldier has nightmares. Is it about them?"

He tensed. Them. His friends. His family. His most loyal companions. Yes, he does dream about them, he dreams about them every night. He sees Isabel's frightened eyes staring into-

"Go back to sleep."

Thank for interrupting his train of sentimental thought.

"No, Shitty-glasses"

"Then I'll stay up with you." That was not an option, the same woman who could not function with under eight hours of sleep thought she could stay awake for the night?

"Go to sleep shitty glasses."

"Not unless you come with me." He should've seen that coming.

"I can't sleep."

"Then I won't either." It was too early for this shit. "We could stay up and clean all night." It was almost comical, the woman who couldn't clean to save all of humanity was offering to clean with him.

"Go back to sleep, four-eyes." He was not going to deal with this.

"Or I could talk about Titans all night." Back to sleep it is.

It was actually undoubtedly pleasant. Levi was washing her fifthly hair while she got to enjoy the fruits of his labor. It was incredibly soothing having Levi run his hands threw her curls and occasionally, gliding a finger across her neck. They were comfortably silent, besides the frequent insults due to her poor hygiene. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Levi, looking more irritated than usually, dried his hands and murmured something as a promise for a return. Now it was her time to shine, the moment he walked out the door, she would release her inner superstar.

"Don't call me Gaga." She would be the total diva she knew she was. She flipped her hair, not even giving a shit about how pissed Levi would be once he saw that she wet the floor. She took the little shampoo bottle, and after the slight surprise of Levi being a fan of citrus shampoo, she continued to let her talent shine through. Well, she did until she noticed that her love still wasn't back yet. She wrapped herself in one of his towel and made her way downstairs, leaving a watery mess.

"Levi! What's taking so long?" Then she noticed the sweet little girl from Levi's squad. "Morning, Petra!" The small woman looked absolutely mortified to see her.

"You're dripping on the floor, shitty glasses."

"You were taking too long."

And the girl ran away petrified.

"Why did she leave?" The short man just shrugged his shoulders.

"She didn't speak." He said, slightly irritated at the fact she was dripping on his floor.

"Can you come back and wash my hair?"

"Your hair's dripping on the floor."

"Is my hair the only thing you like to see dripping wet?"

"Captain Levi?"

He was sitting at his desk. He could tell immediately that Petra was not being herself. Her whole body language was nervous and uneasy, unlike the typical easy going persona she usually had. Her hair was pinned back, and it was clear she was trying to attract attention with the little black skirt she was wearing. He wondered if Hanji had traded clothes with her. He waited for her to speak, which was taking longer than anticipated.

"Petra?"

"Are you romantically involved with Squad Leader Hanji?" Of course not.

"Are you romantically involved with Oluo?" He had seen the way the two have pointless arguments time and time again. She gave him a bright smile with a pink blush adorning her face. Maybe Oluo slipped something in her drink again, he seriously hope that was the case when she pushed her delicate lips on his.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I can take it anymore, Levi! I should hate you, but I don't. After everything we went through, I still love you, even if you don't love me-"

"Get out."

"Wait! Levi-"

"Get out, Petra."

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"How was school today?"

"It was fine."

She wasn't trying to be rude, she just didn't have a story to tell. Ruth didn't seem to mind, as she wasn't much of a talker either. Ruth was her savior, her knight in shining armor. Annie had run away from home a little more than a two years ago when Ruth had taken her in, well she didn't exactly take her in.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Why are you lying in the middle of the road? You are going to get run over."_

 _She didn't care. She wishes someone would run her over already, but with her luck, no one was even on the road. She wishes he would've killed her to spare her these thoughts, he has already killed the person inside of her._

" _Sweetheart, have you lost your parents?"_

 _She didn't respond. She wished the lady would just leave and let her stay here. There was no point in trying to save her when she didn't even want to save herself. She was just wasting her time. Annie was only a small, fragile-_

" _ **GET OFF OF ME!"**_

 _She was positive that she was being kidnapped. The woman had covered her mouth and began dragging her across the street. She was kicking and screaming, after facing all the horrors she had escaped from, she wasn't going back. Her muffled screams weren't attracting any attention, or maybe the fact that it was dark and no one was outside. She was thrown through the door and watched in horror as it shut behind her._

" _Is there a reason you we're lying in the street, trying to be killed? Or would you just prefer for me to call the police instead?"_

" _ **LET ME GO LET ME GO!**_ _" she screamed she pushed the woman harshly against the door, snapping the light off in the process._

" _Just what do you think you're doing?!"_

" _ **TURN THE LIGHT BACK ON!**_ _" The only thing she could see in the dark was the woman's dusty green eyes tainted with a hunt of surprise._

" _You're afraid of the dark?"_

 _-Flashback ends-_

"Is something wrong, Annie?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it Armin? It's hard to believe that he's just interested in tutoring you. You guys used all the flour." She shook her head as a response as she glanced up from her work to look directly at Ruth. Ruth never cared about boy problems or love issues….

"Reiner had called asking for you, again." That's why. "You know, their family really cares about you Annie. Their parents insisted that you come over some time." She didn't have a response, her small mouth just formed a little o.

"So you're just going to ignore Bertholdt and Reiner? I don't believe they had anything to do with what happened to you."

"Can we not talk about this?"

* * *

Armin wasn't exactly sure what to make of this situation. These were supposed to be his closest friends, yet they were throwing him under the bus. Did they not value his friendship? Did they not have morals? Did they not love him? Armin stood in horror as his friends made their weekend plans together. He could not have felt more betrayed in his life.

"Armin has a better voice than Krista! He has the voice of an angel!" Eren could not have been any more embarrassing.

"No he does not! Krista **IS** an angel, so she's way out of Armin's league!"

"It's just karaoke. Please stop screaming."

"STAY OUT OF IT MINA!"

He wasn't certain why he would have to suffer like this. It was embarrassing and completely demeaning. How was he supposed to maintain his manly reputation around Annie if Eren was screaming that he sang like an angel? Okay, maybe he didn't have a manly reputation, but he still has some sort of identity to protect.

"They're embarrassing."

"It's alright, Christa. I'm pretty sure it could have been a lot worse."

He smiled as Christa looked as equally embarrassed as him. Eren and Ymir were attracting too much attention and it looked like they were participating in gang like activities. There was at least twelve of them standing together and they were bound to be told that they were being a public disturbance. Everyone went silent and he could understand why.

"Get the hell to class."

"Yes, Captain Levi!"

* * *

She knocked on the door once. She will more than likely regret coming in early, but Ruth had been pressuring her to see them and it just didn't seem fair if she didn't. Reiner convertible was parked in the driveway and so was Bertholdt's truck, so she knew there was someone inside. Maybe she wasn't invited. She'll just go home.

"I'll get it!" That was probably the loudest she had ever heard Bertholdt speak. Once he opened the door, she immediately slipped past him and walked inside. Their home was…nice. It was a lot bigger than anticipated-

"Annie?" This was the reason she was dreading this particular meeting. Before she could even get a hello out, she was being crushed into a bear hug. "It's so nice to see you! You've grown up so much!" Reiner's mother was stunning beautiful. Perhaps it was the lovely evening gown she was wearing or how youthful she appeared after all these years.

"Aren't you guys going to be late?"

"Klaus! We're going to be late! Okay Reiner and Bertl, we will be back Sunday morning. Please don't set anything on fire." She swore she heard Bertholdt mumble that it only happened once.

"Goodbye, Annie! It was lovely seeing you!" Their parents' were out the door before she was even able to properly greet Bertholdt's father.

"I'm glad you came, Annie."

Reiner wasn't exactly a close friend or a friend at all, neither was Berholdt. She couldn't understand why she came, besides Mina's constant begging and the fact Armin would be coming later. She tried ignoring him, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to respond to him. She walked directly past him to sit on the couch, but he followed her.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you in something that's not a hoodie. Are you wearing make-up?"

"I think you're sitting too close."

So she had added a bit of drama to her eyes, big deal. No one would notice, but Reiner noticed. Did she do something wrong? She was a bit startled when Reiner started laughing at her.

"You know, we missed having you around Annie."

Poor Bertholdt had to watch as his step-brother was kicked to the floor.

"That was mean."

"Shut it, Bertholdt." She was startled again by the Reiner laughing uncontrollably.

"Keep acting tough, Annie. It doesn't suit you well." It wasn't an act anymore. There was a long pause of silence, before Bertholdt spoke again.

"Does this mean that the three of us are….back together again?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Armin knew his friends were long gone. Marco started vomiting an hour ago and was taken upstairs and sleeping on Bertholdt's bed. Ymir and Eren were singing some song by One Direction, Mina was, or from what he understood, trying to get Annie to kiss her. Jean was trying to flirt with Mikasa, which was going poorly since Mikasa was still sober and ignored all of his slurred words. Reiner had challenged Bertholdt to a drinking contest and even little Krista had joined in their contest, and they have been taking shots after shots. Sasha and Connie had disappeared long ago, as he was sure that any minute, Reiner was going to scream about all of his food that the Sasha was currently inhaling. Why did he even bother coming if everyone was just going to get drunk?

"Armin." She was being smothered by Mina, who was crushing the side of her cheek with a rather forceful kiss.

"Mina, would you like to go upstairs and take a nap?" He assumes that she said no by the way she shook her head.

"Take her upstairs." Annie draped one of Mina's arms around her shoulder and Armin did the same.

"Are we talking a trip, Annie? I love surprises!" He was pretty sure Annie muttered something along the lines shut up as the two tried carrying the intoxicated girl upstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" He couldn't help but notice that Sasha was dressed as a maid and Connie was dressed as a police officer, and the fact that they were carrying a large cake.

"We're saving humanity by cleaning houses and the streets." At least he knew Springles hasn't been drinking.

"But you look so much prettier with your hair down!"

Mina continued to whine and plea with Annie as they laid her on the bed next to Marco. It was adorable seeing Annie be so kind to her intoxicated friend. Mina hand shot up and grabbed Annie's hair, successfully pulling her hair out of its usual bun in the process.

"Give me my hairtie back."

"Not until you kiss me." She let out a sigh as she looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Mina."

"Goodnight!" Mina has wrapped her slim arms around Marco, Annie was clearly irritated with her. She seemed to realize he was still in the room, as she looked at him with shocked eyes. Adorable.

"You can go downstairs now." She sat next to the bed and let her hair freely flow, brushing against her shoulders. She looked bothered by her hair being out, but he wasn't concerned about that right now.

"It's not really fun downstairs."

He sat down beside her, as a dusty pink blush flushed on her cheeks. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. She looked uncomfortable enough as it is, and he was just making it worse. Her eyes were staring down at the floor in front of her, and he drifted his gaze to do the same. What was he doing? He was too close for comfort. He felt his own blush crawling up on his face. What would Annie want with a nerd like him?

"Annie, if you don't feel comfortab-" She crushed her lips against his.

"Annie!"

She whispered on his lips the most romantic line he ever heard in his life.

"Shut up, Arlet."

He was sloppy and inexperienced, or maybe she was, he wouldn't know. What was he doing? He slipped an arm around her waist and applied gentle pressure in return to her lips, a.k.a. he gave no fucks if she would be upset about this later.

"Annie? Are you sure about this?" Okay maybe he cared a little.

She didn't respond as she planted her lips on his once more.

* * *

Review!


End file.
